Secrets Come Out
by freakygirl546
Summary: When the team plays a fun game of Truth or Dare many hidden secrets come out as they say the past always comes back to haunt you. Reid/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Reid Pov**

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" said Derek. "Okay." Replied Prentiss.

"Since I proposed the idea I get to go first but let's go to the conference room." Said Derek

_**In the Conference Room **_

"I pick Spencer Truth or Dare." Dare" I say. "I dare you to tell us a secret no one in our group knows." Derek said. "I have a tattoo." I squeaked out. "What of?" asked Rossi. "I'll just show you." I say

**Prentiss Pov**

Reid took off his shirt there on his chest had the name Arianna. "Who's Arianna." I ask "Um well she's my fiancée who died 3 years ago." The room was silent. "How did she die?" he was about to answer when a women's voice said "I didn't die Spencer." We all whipped around to see a beautiful woman standing there.

**Reid Pov**

I whipped my head around to see Arianna standing there beautiful as ever."How are you alive?" I asked. "Well they told me you died so I moved away because I couldn't stay here without drowning in guilt." She explained. "I want you to meet someone Spencer." She said. She went out the door and came back with a little girl. She crouched down to the girl and said "Rose I want you to meet someone."

"This is Rose Lucy Reid our daughter." She said proudly. "I have a daughter?" I ask myself. "Mommy who is he?" Rose asked. "He's your daddy." She explained.

"Okay off with the heavy since we found out Reids fiancé isn't dead can we get back to the game?" asked Derek "Sure" Arianna replied

**Arianna Pov**

"Spencer Choose a person." Derek said. "Garcia Truth or Dare" He asked. "Truth!" she responded.

AN: I will be updating Soon as possible


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Garcia Pov**

"Truth!" I yelled happily. "What's the craziest color you've died your hair?" Spencer asked. "That would have to be blue with black highlights." I said. "So since none of us know you how about you tell us about yourself Arianna." I suggested. But before she could answer a man voice was heard "Arianna Beri Katrina Mbunwe if you don't answer me right now there will be hell to pay!" he yelled. "Gosh Dante do you have to be so loud I'm in here god!" she yelled.

**Arianna Pov**

"Sorry about that my brothers are just protective over me" I said sheepishly. "There you are I've been looking for you everywhere." Dante said "Hey can you take Rose for me Dante I wanna catch up with Spencer please pretty please." I did the puppy dog eyes. "Okay Okay just stop with the eyes come on rose we're going to go to the park and get ice cream doesn't that sound fun." He said as he was leaving with rose.

**Reid Pov**

"Okay what do want to know about me?" Arianna asked. "How old are you?" Derek yelled. "I'm 26." She answered. "What do you do for a living?" asked Hotch. "I'm an Ob/Gyn." She stated proudly. "How did you and Reid Meet?" asked JJ.

She laughed "Um you don't have to tell them." I said nervously. "What Scared?" Arianna taunted. "See we met at a-." I covered my hand over her mouth just in time. She licked my hand and I let go BIG MISTAKE. "We met at a club on the night of my college graduation." She said out of breathe.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Reid Pov **

"What's so embarrassing about that?" asked Hotch. "Well I was only 15 at the time and Spencer was only 16 so yeah…"she trailed off. "Wait didn't you graduate from college when you were 17?" asked Garcia. "Yes he did I was there the only reason I graduated when I was 15" I cut her off "Because she's smarter than me." I finished.

"What do you mean?" asked Prentiss. "I mean she has an IQ of 189, graduated earlier, and knows more things than I do.'' I said.

**Arianna Pov**

"Don't feel bad baby your still better at some things." I said. "Like what." he questioned.

"Well that thing you do with your tongue." I said. "Okay too much info!" The team yelled.

"Wait how did you find me if you moved away?" asked Spencer. "Well using my wicked awesome computer skills I found your records along with some other things." I replied. "Okay can we get back to the game?" asked JJ.

"So Arianna Truth or Dare?" asked Rossi. "Truth." I answered warily. "What's the most rebellious thing you've done?" He asked. "That's easy I got my nose, belly button, and tongue pierced." I said nonchalantly. I showed them all my piercings.

**Reid Pov**

"What's that on your wrist?" I asked her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Reid Pov

"What's that on your wrist?" I asked her again. "Its my Tattoo it says Amor numquam delebitur." she explained. "My love for you will never be forgotten." I explained to the team.

They looked very surprised by what it meant. "We always used to say it to each other when we um." My face got as red as they carpet. "When we had sex." Arianna said nonchalantly.

The teams jaws dropped. "What when you have to tell a 16-year-old girl she's having a baby almost everyday you get used to saying sex in front of people." The team didn't have time to recover when no other than the famous Erin Strauss walked in.

"What do you think you're doing were not paying you to sit around and play childish games get back to work." she said. " Mom I've been waiting for you." Arianna said. " Wait hold on she's your mom you two look nothing alike!" asked Derek. He was right Arianna had Black straight hair, dark skin and Brownish Black eyes while Erin had Blond wavy hair, light skin, and blue eyes.

I guess a lot happened when she was gone

**AN:Review and there will be more to come I'm so bad but hey I'm the author **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry about not posting for a while. I will be deleting this story and rewriting it during My schools holiday break. I'm sorry for the in convince .**


End file.
